Many puzzles involve the use of blocks or cubes or similar component parts which are assembled to form a desired finished configuration. Many of these puzzles provide for a plurality of ways in which the components may be assembled to produce a variety of assembled configurations. An example of such puzzles is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,970 to S. S. Besley, wherein a three dimensional puzzle is provided consisting of a group of simply shaped interfitting pieces which may be variously arranged in relation to one another to form various aggregate structures.
Another type of puzzle is of the form disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 884,902 to J. C. Critchett. This type of puzzle includes a plurality of irregularly shaped blocks which may be assembled to form a singly defined solid form.
Although these puzzles provide the challenge of determining a defined relationship between the various components to produce a final solid form, they are unlike the present invention which provides an almost limitless range of combinations of elements to produce final configurations which are unique as well as aesthetically appealing.